


Anthropology

by AyaHalloway



Category: Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, but incubis, techincally zj is underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaHalloway/pseuds/AyaHalloway





	Anthropology

**Author's Notes:** So, this fic is sort of based off of asreoninfusion‘s “Demonology” fic(/verse). Mostly the class types and the feeding types, though. Because my brain obviously has nothing better to do with itself, it took her demon info, ran and pole vaulted into all kinds of demon based headcanons. Then, just for shits and grins, dragged in some ocs and shit and made a whole big fic of it without permission.

Basically what I’m saying is that this fic takes place in the demonology verse (sorta), but focuses mainly on what the demons are doing with themselves while seph and cloud are having their fun in ShinRa. And, because most of the main characters have already been used, I’m using several ocs s well as Noctis and his crew to pick up the slack. Just fair warning, it’s also going to be a several part fic because I am incapable of writing a lot of words in one go at the moment.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The one thing most would expect at a political meeting is that one fool that knows exactly nothing, but is somehow popular anyway. No one ever expect a child- one with a good reasoning against a foolish action- to speak up. Yet that was exactly the scene ZJ was witnessing from his cleft far above the bullshit of his fellow demons.

This boy (Vampire from the look of him) no older than ZJ’s fifteen years of age, was being verbally torn apart by the Elders of the remaining three Houses of Nobility. No matter how sound his arguments, powerful his Sight, or even the backing of other Firsts, no one listened. Eventually, with him near tears but stubbornly refusing to let them fall, a golden-feathered Incubus (also around his age ZJ noted) casually helped sweep him out of sight.

As the Nobles returned to the empty boasting of who would be the next High King, ZJ quietly slipped away after a quick glance to make sure his mother (in all her minuscule wisdom) was still lounging next to the **Noble;** Ghoul; Giant, Vaccain. Satisfied this was so, the young Incubi; Siren scurried after the vampire- Noctis they said his name was- heart pounding with excitement.

After they made it far enough away so that they would not be heard by others, Noctis furiously wiped his eyes and found the scathing words he hadn’t be able to speak before the Elder. So far, the Incubus made no advances further than a chaste hold. The way the Incubus (Prompto was apparently his name) spoke made it obvious they were friends instead of the master/servant relationship that had been a common theme inside the demon’s underground city.

Once Noctis’ rant over the arrogance of the Elder’s came to a close and he fell silent, ZJ decided it was time to introduce a new ally to his cause. Both Prompto and Noctis whirled around at the sound of a low whistle, and watched as ZJ gracefully slunk out of the shadows where he’d hidden and gave them a wicked grin.

“Tempting as it would be to tell Vaccain-” They were instantly up in arms, about to protest, ”I won’t because you are honestly absolutely right in everything you just said. Especially about them being idiots.” Now their mouths were just open- and closed quickly when a snicker could not be held back.

“So who the Hel are you huh!?” Prompto snapped in recovery. 

“You can just call me ZJ. I’m a Siren from the lowlands in Wutai.”

“I thought Sirens did not involve themselves in politics.” That was Noctis, frowning at him. ZJ shrugged, gave them a dazzling smile, and leaned against the wall while examining the scales on his hand for any loose ones.

“Grand Mother insisted.” 

“Alright smartass, what’s this ‘bout you agreeing with Noctis?” 

“Like I said. I agree that the Elders are annoying complacent bags of wind and that the next High King should not be chosen until we know exactly what happened to him. A Hsein is never dead until its body found and proven dead.”

ZJ waited patiently while the other boys digested this, glancing at each other warily before returning their gazes to him.

“It doesn’t matter either way what we think. We are children, the Elders would never listen.” Noctis pointed out in a tone of challenge- daring him to find a solution to seemingly an impossible situation.

“They won’t listen as you are now sure enough.” A grin crept across his face as he added, “But if you were to become the High King…?” The shocked looks from earlier paled in comparison to the ones he was receiving now.


End file.
